DEMON'S CHANGE
by o.o- Angel of Darkness -o.o
Summary: Sondfic of Karakuri burst. This story was meant for a contest between me and my bff here and in the real life. Rin's life with her sister is making Rin become insane... While a strict Nazi has been trying to solve this repeating crimes will he solve it because of a distant past with a special someone...? RINXLEN Hope You'll like it :) REVIEW PLEASE arigatou...


A/N: I know the who reads this won't probably won't reply or would instantly close or leave but anyways I'm still writing it. To the people who is ready Life changer I won't update it yet because me and my friend are going to collaborate and make a story it's about shugo chara(Kukai X Utau/Kutau) .

To my dear friend here in fanfic in know we can communicate fast but I want to talk to you like this :P So anyways I'm not making "Demon's Change" plot anymore this is the new one hehehehe at least it's still a RinXLen right :P

Disclaimer: (for the first time I'm writing this) I don't own any characters neither Vocaloid I just own the idea and Rin's older sister here Rika Kagami. ENJOY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin's POV

"Rin, you have a mission" Miku told me

"What is it Miku-sama" I asked

"I want you to kill Commander Gakupo of the Nazi" Miku told me

"Yes Miku-sama" I said bowing

I left the room. I went into the artillery room where I saw guns I chose my special gun Miku-sama gave me for my 100th kill in my missions. I left grinning. I went to the house of Commander Gakupo and slowly pull the trigger the beautiful crimson fluid went out of him I took the flower of my hair and putted it on my target.

"Sweet dreams" I said playfully and ran away

Len's POV

"Len, I want you to go to and investigate of the killing of Gakupo" Kaito my superior told me

"Yes Sir" I said saluting and leaving my superior at his office

I went to the house of the Commander. I saw the flower left by the crime seen the "Hana Kira"(Is that the word or Hana Kiri) leaves after her killing, it was like the others a simple red carnation. I noticed something I didn't noticed at any other killing a bullet and gun powder, I took the bullet and putted it inside a clear bag, and left to examine it. After the examination I noticed it was a special gun that only 2 people have my Superior and Dr. Hatsune the woman that made us Nazi's have a bad impression on people. I went to the room of my superior and told him what I have found out.

Rin's POV

"Miku-sama, the killing is done" I said bowing and feeling my master's foot on my head

"Well done my Rin" Miku-sama said pushing my head harder

"I am very happy to please you Miku-sama" I said

"You are now free to go I will call you I you have a new mission" Miku-sama said

"Yes, Miku-sama" I replied standing, bowing then leaving

I left and went to my room.

"_Len! Stop running will 'ya"_

"_No way hurry up and catch me Rin"_

"_Sheesh… If that's what you want then I'm going back home" _

"_Stop being a killer joy will 'ya"_

"_But it is getting late I better head you back to your home"_

"_Thanks"_

_Then suddenly after we reached my house some people took Len away._

"_Len!"_

_Then the man who took Len cut my right eye, I curled up and winced in pain still calling Len's name._

"_Rin!"_

_Then the man cut Len's left eye._

I woke up knowing it was all a dream, but it wasn't it was a recalling past that haunted me. As I prepared myself I wore my her in a bun to honor my one and only friend Len, I figured he was already dead but if he was alive and saw me what I was going to do he would like it, but as it is he was already gone he already vanished from the world leaving me behind and I started to become insane without him.

Len's POV

"_Len! Stop running will 'ya"_

"_No way hurry up and catch me Rin"_

"_Sheesh… If that's what you want then I'm going back home" _

"_Stop being a killer joy will 'ya"_

"_But it is getting late I better head you back to your home"_

"_Thanks"_

_Then suddenly after we reached Rin's house some people took me away._

"_Len!"_

_Then the man who took me cut my Rin's right eye, Rin curled up and winced in pain still calling my name._

"_Rin!"_

_Then the man cut my left eye._

I woke up knowing the dreadful memory keep haunting me in my dreams. I walked up to my mirror looking at myself I took a comb out of my drawer and comb my hair and stayed it like that like Rin's hair it's to honor my dear friend and crush, I blushed a little at the thought that I still love her. I knew I needed to hurry outside in-case there will be an emergency meeting. As I went out I heard people training to be the best they can to be a perfect Nazi warrior like me. I went to my office to check all the crime scenes and noticed they have a clue, they're all Dr. Hatsunes competitor but Commander Gakupo doesn't know anything about science so that kept my head running with thoughts. I scan through the files of Commander Gakupo, it was the day when they bought the exclusive guns and it show Dr. Hatsune was planning to but the two of them. With that information I check the high-rank officer including Major Shion. I saw at Major Shion's files that he was the only disturbance of Dr. Hatsune from ruling the underground world and the modern world. It was a threat I shouldn't miss…

Rin's POV

After I went out of my room I went to check on Rika-nee-chan if she had been okay.

"Ohayou Rika-nee" I said to the newly-woken up woman

"Ohayou, Rin where are you headed today" Rika-nee asked me

"I was called to Master's room in 20 mins" I answered

"Well you gotta get going Master doesn't like people who are late" Nee-san reminded me

"Sure will do" I replied

As I headed to Master's room I kept thinking the thrill of my next killing. As I went inside, I immediately bowed in front of my Master.

"I need you to kill all the people in the shrine will you do it" my Master asked me

"Of course anything you say master" I said the stood up bowed and left the room

Len's POV

I was called by my superior. As I went into his room it seems it's not only me who is gonna be in the meeting.

"You called for me sir" I asked

"Yes, as so you know Dr. Hatsune has sent one of her servant to kill the people in the shrine I want all of you to protect that place" Major told us

"Excuse me but can I do this all alone Sir" I asked

"Yes you may prove to me that you're right to be in that position of yours" He said

I bowed and left to take my katana. As I went to the shrine, I heard gun shots. '_damn… I'm too late'. _I ran upstairs and heard one little girl crying for help_._

"Step away from the kid" I said in a demanding voice

"Ahhh… it seems your knight in shining armor has arrived and just in time to see you die" She said cheerfully

"Why are you doing this" I asked

"Why? You say, I myself don't know the reason I was only sent her by my Master" She said with an insane smile.

"Who do you serve?" I asked

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself pretty boy" She said that and look at the little girl "It seems your time here ends lil' girl" She added then shot her bullet as she aimed on her head but then just in time I was able to protect the girl with the help of my katana. She gave me an evil grin and ran outside and went to find something and I noticed something ticking around me '_shit a time bomb' _ I took the girl and ran outside then she pointed at the Priestess lying on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked

"The scroll" She told me pointing at the sisters pocket, I took it out

"What is it" I asked

"The sacredest among any scroll please keep it or give it to anyone higher than you, please" She said then smiled I tried to tell her to come with me but she sat near the priestess and hugged her

"I'll go with you mommy" She said smiling talking to her "Mommy"

I ran outside the the girl with the gun pushed the button waiting for a special time. Then right before my eyes the shrine exploded then the girl looked at me a grin awaiting for me.

"Finally were both alone" she told me

"Were you waiting for me to get out of the shrine" I asked

"Duh…" She said emotionlessly

"What do you want" I asked furiously

"I want to know the background for my enemy before I kill them" She told me with a grin plastered on her face

"Don't even bother, you can't kill me anymore" I told her

"Well it actually okay that I leave now besides my job here is done" She said leaving the beautiful red carnation

Then I left the shrine with fear in my face if I didn't finish my mission I would have to take the punishment of my failure of one simple task. As I went to my superior's room he was sitting on his chair facing away from his desk.

"Sir I have a scroll for you from one of the people from the shrine" I said bowing and putting the scroll in front of me

As my Superior took the scroll I stood up.

"I guess you failed the mission" My superior said sighing

"Yes, Sir" I said firmly waiting for my punishment

"You are free to go" My superior said sighing

"Yes, sir" I replied saluting

"Bring this with you when you reach your room" My superior told me and took the scroll respectfully

Rin's POV

I went to the room of my master.

"I have killed and destroyed the shrine, Master" I told master feeling her shoe ground my skull as she push my head inward

"Good, but I believe that you dealt with a Nazi but didn't bother killing him" Master said

"Yes master but I was out of bullets and I couldn't think of what else to do but fled he was armed with one long katana" I lied trembling in fear

"Good thing you weren't hurt but you know what punishments you get when you fail me… I want you to tell me want I will do to you if you failed me" My master told me

"Master is going to whip my body until my body is numb and inject me with her experiments for a week to become her test subject" I answered having a greater fear of knowing what will punishment I will receive from master

"Very good, now stand up" My master said coldly

I obeyed my master and took off my lab coat. As I saw her picking up her whip and aimed for me. Master whip me without mercy, I couldn't help but scream in pain. But as time passed by I felt nothing anymore and collapsed.

"Guards put her in my lab" Master told the guards

"Yes ma'am" The guards said picking me up and putting me in master's lab

"Lily, prepare 50ml of dosage of Fluoride number 15" Master said to her assistant

"Yes, master" Lily replied to master

The after it was done preparing Master looked at me with a grin on her face and injected me with some chemical I'm not familiar about. After a few minutes Master allowed me to go back to my room. I went to their thankful my body heals very fast or else I would suffer for 2 months. I went to sleep hoping that most of the pain will fade.

Len's POV

As I read the scroll it was about how this day happened and this scroll was created years ago '_How could someone predict the future… but I was thankful if it wasn't because of this scroll I would have received a hard core punishment' _I thought to myself '_I met the demon or so what I called her but she wasn't a full demon something of her said a lot about me' _I continued think the suddenly fell asleep.

Rin's POV

As I woke up I saw a note near me

_Dear Rin,_

_Please be careful of yourself it pains me to patch you up at night knowing that this scars weren't supposed to be your punishment someone else could have done it why was it you if we weren't stuck in this mess you might have lived a carefree life away from all this bloodsheds please Rin it pains me._

_From …._

Who do you guys think the one who wrote the letter….hmmmm…

Anyways hope you liked it me ;)


End file.
